


10 с половиной часов

by spicysober



Series: love you better [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Flash Forward, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: 19 декабря 2023
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: love you better [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790572
Kudos: 3





	10 с половиной часов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krezh12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/gifts).



> залив, колесо обозрения, место для подумать:  
> http://prntscr.com/t2bou7  
> http://prntscr.com/t2bp12

иокогама. здесь для джинена заканчивался еще один съемочный день в японии. в этот фильм его пригласили в качестве режиссера-по-работе-с-актерами. почему? потому что его порекомендовал джексон со своим длинным языком кому-то из съемочной группы (никто не просил, вообще-то). суппортив бойфренд, как сказал бы бэм (его-то югём никогда дальше их кошачьего гнезда не отпускал одного). 

к сожалению или к счастью, когда работа джинена затянулась больше, чем на 10 ожидаемых дней (молодой каст, много иностранцев, то есть, не-японцев и даже не-корейцев, и один ужасно спокойный пак джинен на всех), джексон и сам осознал, что натворил. особенно после того, как на календаре замаячило рождество — оставалось 5 дней. 

только что они закончили разговаривать по телефону (спасибо, что хоть в этот раз без разницы во времени). джексон на новости отреагировал… ну… не очень хорошо. расстроился. сокрушался. грозился приехать в японию и увезти джинена силой, заплатив неустойку за контракт, расторгнутый раньше времени.

джинен в ответ мог только смотреть сдержанно как-то, не в камеру даже. без злости, вообще без эмоций: грустная улыбка (без зубов, уголки едва вверх) и взгляд вдаль. 

он хотел быть тем, кто остается с холодной головой. он не давал себе разрешения скучать, но чуть что — открывал галерею на телефоне, чтобы посмотреть на недавние фото своей… семьи?

он уехал 10 дней назад, обещали еще 12 — все доделать впритык к новому году.

пока разговаривал с джексоном, джинен успел дойти до набережной. перед ним на много километров вперед простиралась вода. бесконечная, темная, поблескивающая огнями отражающегося колеса обозрения, стоявшего совсем рядом. это был токийский залив. солнце почти село, и в воде было толком ничего не разглядеть, поэтому джинен остановился как можно ближе к береговой линии и закрыл глаза. втянул носом воздух. еще и еще. 

и снова (не)кстати вспомнил о джексоне. вспомнил, что тот уже почти две недели живет с джихо. мелкий-то, конечно, только рад таким обстоятельствам, но рад ли сам джексон? он ведь даже к родителям пак никогда его не отвозил, хотя они ждали внука (и джексона). получается, забросил свои дела? задвинул проекты?

думая обо всем этом, джинен испытывал липкое, но прохладное такое ощущение на своих руках и лице. ощущение чужой ответственности, которое ему не нравилось, потому что выглядело так, словно джексон жертва, а джинен — тиран. так, словно учитываются только интересы джинена. так, словно джинен об этом просил.

он чувствует, что не дышит, и пытается понять, как снова начать это делать. известный защитный механизм — замереть, казаться меньше, чтобы большой хищник не заметил тебя и не сожрал.

сейчас для джинена этим хищником стал он сам.

_медленный вдох. глубокий выдох. медленный вдох. выдох. выдох._

наваждение боролось с ним и не отпускало.

“наверное, приеду — а джихо снова только и будет постоянно болтать, демонстрируя, какой еще гонконгский сленг он узнал от джексона. так как этих детей нельзя пускать в магазин, скорее всего, “тоской” они оправдают покупку десяти новых роботов. и такого же количества разных вариаций куклы базза лайтера. ящик бананового мороженого, икающего от фруктовых смузи джихо (за порцию мороженого — полторы порции смузи, с джексоном не забалуешь, еще пара лет - и перейдут на огуречные шейки). а может песню напишут и даже споют? у джихо хороший голос, но он такой ленивый, надо бы серьезно заняться вокалом… хотя, если его просит джексон, он всегда старается по-максимуму. удивительное упорство, живущее только за счет вредности (моей) и бесконечной похвалы (способность перерабатывать все, даже солнечный свет, в похвалу — это от джексона)”.

джинен остановился, поняв, что совсем стемнело. еще он медленно подбирался к мысли, что его сын каким-то образом стал… их сыном?

чего? джихо — джексону? сыном?

да нет же.

нет, джексон такой со всеми, этого не может быть.

такой.

все, даже солнечный свет, перерабатывающий в энергию жизни.

да, с джиненом началось то, что случается рано или поздно с любой девой: неверие, что для него может быть что-то как-то кем-то. то есть, он может для всех что-то, а для него, из-за него, никто не станет.

а джексон стал только потому что это джексон.

такая занимательная риторика для одного зрителя-оратора творилась в голове джинена, а ноги уже несли его обратно — пока не в сеул, но к месту сегодняшних съемок.

нужно было постараться.

и джинен старался, сильнее даже, чем когда был трейни и хотел обойти джейби.

сейчас не было судей и некому было что-то доказывать.

но он каждый день, к ночи, приходил к заливу. смотрел на воду, на колесо обозрения, на фотографии, которые джексон, все еще расстроенный, неизменно присылал по несколько пачек в течение дня. благодаря этим фото в том числе не осталось сомнений, что число роботов увеличилось минимум вдвое, джексон перестал бриться, а у джихо появились щеки.

голова говорила одно, а ноги, которые несли его обратно, но пока — пока — не в сеул, знали и понимали, кажется, гораздо больше.

* * *

джинен ничего не рассказывает, но возвращается 24-го. заказывает такси и удивительно быстро добирается до квартиры. торопится, как на шестой день рождения джихо. думает, что они, возможно, еще спят.

он открывает дверь, и электронный замок неизменно пищит. но когда замок замолкает, сам джинен замирает на пороге, по оглушительной тишине понимая, что в доме никого нет. он делает ставку на то, что они уехали в магазин за очередной игрушкой, за еще одним ящиком мороженого или что они с собакой на прогулке, поэтому остается спокойным. проходит по коридору, заглядывает на кухню, где никого нет, даже грязной посуды, заходит в комнату джихо, в свою спальню. возвращается к порогу и замечает главное: у порога НЕ стоят любимые кроссовки этих двоих. да, у обоих пары одинаковые. да, снова джексон и его связи. да, и этих кроссовок нет. как нет части вещей из шкафа, свидетельства о рождении джихо, загранпаспорта (да, джинен очень скрупулезный и проверил это вторым пунктом). кажется, впервые он усомнился в том, что идея оформить для джексона опекунские документы на джихо (ну мало ли, в больницу понадобится или еще куда?) была хорошей.

окончательно он понимает, насколько все плохо, когда на планшет джихо, валяющийся на кухонном столе, приходит уведомление от Duolingo. _чего там, какой по счету язык уже, джихо?_

— опять эта птица угрозы шлет… в смысле. в смысле? господь, джексон, я убью тебя, как только доберусь.

происходят две вещи:

1 джинен берет планшет и разблокирует его, чтобы убрать гневные уведомления, и видит вбитый в гугл вопрос “как ходить в австралии, если там все вверх ногами?” — с кучей орфографических ошибок.

2 под планшетом джинен видит посадочный талон с рейсом сеул-сидней, который вылетает — он смотрит на часы — через 2,5 часа.

пока джинен чертыхается, запихивая обратно в дорожную сумку свои документы и попутно вызывая такси, где-то в австралии, где все вверх ногами, смеется джексон. они с джихо сейчас, натурально, повисли вниз головой, устав забираться по детскому скалодрому (джексон в качестве инструктора). 

джихо смеется, а у джексона жутко горят уши. в этот момент он понимает, что до них обоих — снова — наконец-то все правильно дошло. ну, еще у джексона его связи, и, конечно, он знал, что кинопроизводство все-таки закончилось раньше.

он открывает какао, игнорируя кучу возмущенных сообщений от джинена, и быстро набирает: “не приедешь — не женюсь”. 

знаете, как говорят? рождество — семейный праздник. и джинен — несмотря ни на что — успевает, чтобы встретить его со своей семьей.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 с половиной часов летит самолет из сеула в сидней


End file.
